<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animalistic by DRKR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109289">Animalistic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRKR/pseuds/DRKR'>DRKR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots and Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Implied Hot Rod/Predacons, Implied Hot Rod/Predaking, Implied Sticky Sexual Interfacing, M/M, Might flesh out later..., One Shot, Overstimulation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, dubcon, noncon, valveplug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRKR/pseuds/DRKR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during IDWs Transformers Primacy, Hot Rod attracts the attention of the Predacons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hot Rod/Rampage, Hot Rod/Razorclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots and Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animalistic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea cropped up in the valveplug server I am in and it latched on and wouldn’t let go till I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d called for reinforcements mere seconds ago, he only hoped they got here soon.</p>
<p>
  <span>Crouched and still steaming, Hot Rod vented wearily and eyed the five Predacons stalking towards him. Their red gazes leering over his cooling plating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can smell the fear on this Autobot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll taste like molten steel, first bites’ <strong>mine</strong>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rising to stand on his pedes, and raising his fists, he spoke hiding his nerves the best he could; “It won't be that easy Predacon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly amused the predacons began to fan out around him. “Don’t worry little Autobot, it’ll only hurt a little bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, they began their assault. Valiantly he attempted to fight them off, but their experience as warriors won over and Hot Rod was quickly overcome. Although they had a hunger for the battle around them, a hunger for something else had arisen, stealing them away from the field with a prize in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later, the Dinobots would come forth from the smoke and derbies to find no worthy combatants. Nor Hot Rod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to their word, it only hurt a little. The initial pain of having his array cover ripped off was the most he felt. Amazingly the Predacons didn’t just ram and jam, but eased him open with their glossa as each would take their turn. It was embarrassing how his frame reacted so eagerly. Each deep thrust to his ceiling node overwhelmed the deep rooted humiliation and terror, leaving him in a hazy of pleasure as one by one his attempts to fight them off gave way and he went along for the ride. Allowing them using him, spreading his valve lips wide around their spikes and fragging him senseless, till he couldn’t even think to fight them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helpless to the pleasure forced on him, as the Predacons fragged Hot Rod senseless, his tears started to flow unbidden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think our little Autobot isn’t going to last much longer.” Purred Rampage, releasing his grip on Hot Rods collar flaring and nuzzling the centre hub between two quivering spoilers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Razorclaw, who had transformed into root mode, pulled the smaller bot from his sprawled position and onto his lap, his spike jutting proudly between spread thighs and cradled beneath the plush and well used puffy valve. His chest rubbed flush against the autobots spoiler hub, eliciting a shaky moan. The lion stroked his clawed servos over Hot Rod’s abdominal plating, enjoying the slight swell. “Feeling good Autobot? Ready to take more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot Rod sobbed out a wet whimper at the prospect of more. His valve leaked with fluid already from the other four predacons, couldn’t they let him rest? Shushing him, Razorclaw leaned back pulling Hot Rod up as he did so. The move lined the tip of his spike with the swollen opening, when a thought occurred to him;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on a little more, little one.” His voice dripped with a promise. “After this, the King will come out and play.” He would let out a groan of appreciation as Hot Rod’s valve spasmed around his spike. The smaller bots reaction making the idea of combining, more and more appealing. His tempo quickening, Razorclaw tightened his grip around the small waist, his claws digging in between seams. Like Rampage had earlier, he ends up biting and holding the back of Hot Rods collar flaring in his mouth, panting hotly around grunts and growls as his overload grew closer and closer. Coiling in his abdomen with every upward roll of his hips. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The autobot vents heavily. To limp to move but tense with overstimulation, whimpering with every thrust but too used to do anything. Proud, Razorclaw grins at the soft sounds that testify just how throughly his Predacons had enjoyed themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing was better than satiating their hunger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look feedback is appreciated, it’s been hard to write for me and even though this isn’t much now, I’m proud of myself for writing as much s I have and posting it. It’s been a slog guys. Hopefully this is the start of better things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>